The present invention relates to belts, and more particularly to a universal belt which can be used with or without a separate buckle, and to a method of tying a belt. For simplicity, the present invention will be described as a belt worn around the waist of a user. It will be understood, however, that the belt can be worn around the hips, and that the invention finds use in other band-type articles worn around other body parts such as bracelets, necklaces, chokers, head bands, etc.
Belts are usually formed of a length of material having one free end and a buckle secured at the other end. These belts are cut to various lengths according to the size of the user's waist, and the most common type is provided with a number of spaced apertures at the free end. When the belt is wrapped around the user's waist, the free end is passed through the buckle and pulled taut, and a pivotal catch on the buckle is passed through an appropriate opening in the belt free end to secure the belt in place. Other types of belts do not have spaced apertures but incorporate a catch in the buckle which grips the belt free end.
In both cases, the belts typically can only be worn in this one mode and with a single buckle. Those which can be used with interchangeable buckles employ complex or cumbersome fasteners so that changing from one buckle to another is difficult. Thus, typical users, particularly women, must purchase a number of different belt styles for their wardrobes or are faced with difficult procedures when changing from one buckle to another. Also, it is required that several belt lengths in each style be manufactured and stocked for users having different waist sizes since the range of waist sizes accommodated by a particular belt is generally very small.